


Might Be The Golden Touch

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Casual Fisting, Egg Laying, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Significantly less smut than you might expect from the tags, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aziraphale lays eggs. Crowley helps.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme Anonymous





	Might Be The Golden Touch

"This is all your fault, you know." Aziraphale's voice was teasing, and sleepy and satiated, which was what Crowley was hoping would happen after orgasm number six.  
  
"Oh?" Crowley asked. He brushed his fingers along Aziraphale's labia, which made him shiver and half-turn towards him. Crowley admired the form of him, the way the movement had his curves stretch and shift, save for the one along his stomach. That remained firm: though Aziraphale was confident that there were only three or four eggs remaining, as the _number_ of eggs in his clutch didn't change, that was still a lot of egg in terms of mass. "How do you figure that?  
  
"The _love_ ," Aziraphale said, raising one arm to encompass the two of them, the nest they were laying in, the cottage, and probably the whole bloody world, seeing as they'd helped save it and that had kicked this whole domestic thing off. "Love. It makes 'em bigger."  
  
"Does it now?"  
  
Aziraphale nodded. "When I first realized that we were in love, they just about doubled in size. Now we're married, and just look at them." He waved again, this time at the trio of eggs placed just beyond their feet.  
  
"Oh, I'm looking at them." They really were impressive. Bluer than a robin's egg, flecked with gold, and _huge_ , in a long oval shape that was a bit bigger in length than Crowley's hand, and quite a bit bigger in width that his fist at their widest point. The shape meant that they were a _bitch_ to get out if they weren't pointed the right way. There was nothing for it, really: they just had to keep Aziraphale fucked all sloppy wet and loose to ease the way, and so Crowley could reach in and nudge things into position if needed.  
  
Aziraphale hummed, and nuzzled against his chest. "Are you sure you need a break?" One side effect of this- the first sign they'd noticed that signified that Aziraphale was going to lay- was that Aziraphale's sex drive had moved from "perpetually horny" to "bloody insatiable".  
  
"My cock does, yeah," Crowley said, because the thing was going to chaff off at this rate. "But, I have some good news! Over six thousand years ago, humans ate from an apple, and that gave them the ingenuity to invent strap-ons and the entire itinerary of Bad Dragon."  
  
Aziraphale giggled. "Are you telling me that you planned all of this?" he asked, trying to sound scandalized but mostly sounding absolutely tickled.  
  
"Absolutely," Crowley said, as he rolled over and reached for the necessary equipment. "This is the culmination of a nefarious plot millennia in the making." He came back with a harness, and a selection of three dildos, each of them as brightly colored and ludicrously large as the eggs Aziraphale was laying. "Now, which of these do you want to try out first?"


End file.
